1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having latch springs for engaging with and releasing a mated complementary connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,939, a conventional electrical connector disclosed in the patent has a pair of latch springs 22 and 22A respectively attached on opposite sides of a housing 21 of the connector. An operating member 23 has a pair of latch releasing cams 23-4 located below angled portions 22-4 of the latch springs 22, 22A. When an operator pulls a pull tab 23-8 of the operating member 23 backwardly, the latch releasing cams 23-4 exert outward forces on the angled portions 22-4 and U-shaped claws 22-1 slip out to release a mated complementary connector. Because the operating member 23 and the latch springs 22, 22A are positioned outside of the housing 21, they are very easy to be damaged when a force is exerted thereon. When two or more such connectors are arranged side by side, a relatively large space is needed between every two connectors and this adversely affects the compact design of an electronic system including such connectors. To overcome the above mentioned disadvantages, an electrical connector is needed which has latch springs which will not increase the width of the connector, and which are so positioned that a better protection is provided to the latch springs to prevent them from damage by an external force.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an electrical connector having latch springs assembled therein for engaging with and releasing a mated complementary connector; the latch springs will not increase the width of the connector so a number of the connector can be compactly arranged side by side together; furthermore, the latch springs are so positioned that they are protected from an external force to act thereon whereby a damage of the latch springs by the external force can be prevented; and the latch springs are more securely assembled to the connector so that a separation of the latch springs from the connector after repeat operations of the connector is avoided.
In order to achieve the object above-mentioned, an electrical connector in accordance with the present invention includes a base defining a pair of elongated first channels on opposite sides thereof, a cover being assembled to the base and defining a pair of elongated second channels on opposite sides thereof corresponding to the first channels of the base. A pull tab has an operation portion and a pair of arms extending from a pair of ends of the operation portion. The pair of arms is respectively received in the first and second channels, and the operating portion locates outside the base and the cover. Each arms has a latch releasing portion at a free end thereof. A pair of latch springs is cooperated with the pull tab. Each latch spring has a first claw portion engaging with the base, a second claw portion for engaging with a complementary connector when said complementary connector is mated with the electrical connector, and a sloping portion between the first and second claw portion. The slope portions engage with corresponding latch releasing portion of the pull tab. When the pull tab is pulled rearwards, the latch releasing portions push the sloping portions. The sloping portions deflect outwardly to motivate the second claw portions to move outwardly accordingly whereby a latch of the second claws with the complentray connector is released.